


Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word

by Nativestar



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Cold Open Challenge, Episode: s02e04 X-Ray + Penny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nativestar/pseuds/Nativestar
Summary: We heard voicemail numbers five and six.  This is voicemails one to four.  Missing scene for 2x04 X-Ray + Penny.
Comments: 33
Kudos: 35





	Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cold Open Challenge.

**Message number 1**

The first time ‘Mac’ flashed up on the screen along with a photo of his grinning face (which only irritated Jack more) he swiped ignore before it had even finished the first ring.

It only took Jack ten minutes before his curiosity won out and he listened to the voicemail.

“ _Hey Jack. I – uh...”_

“C’mon Mac, you can do it. You can say it.” Jack muttered.

“ _I’m heading back now. You ah, you said you wanted to know what country I was in so uh, in about twelve hours it’ll be the good ol’ US of A again.”_

Jack’s hand clenched around his phone at the lack of apology. He was long overdue for one, and what’s more he could hear from Mac’s hesitance that he knew he owed Jack one.

“ _I – uh...”_

Mac went silent but Jack could hear the murmur of French being spoken in the background so he knew hadn’t hung up. Jack heard Mac take a breath as if to speak and then the line cut off.

No apology.

Jack thumbed at the screen and his finger hovered over the callback button. He was still sore over what happened, hell, he was still angry and he wanted to give Mac a piece of his mind. But instead, he replayed the voicemail and listened again. Properly.

He heard Mac’s voice, and this time he also heard the defeat behind the words. The professor had been the expected dead end then. Mac sounded lost.

Jack put his phone down, none too gently. If Mac didn’t want his help, and wasn’t going to apologise then he couldn’t expect Jack to just be there whenever he needed someone neither. The kid was hurting and Jack knew he needed to talk, but the bridge was just too damn burnt at the moment.

**Message number 2**

The second time ‘Mac’ appeared on Jack’s phone he just stared at it until it went to voicemail. Jack honestly didn’t know if he was going to get an apology or if Mac thought they could just carry on as normal.

“ _Hey Jack.”_

Jack sighed. He couldn’t lie, a small part of him was relieved to hear Mac’s voice. Most of him, however, was still pissed off.

“ _I’m guessing you’re ignoring my calls. I can’t say I really blame you. I was out of line.”_

That was a good start.

“ _I just – It’s a bit much sometimes, you know? Your constant hovering like I’m not an adult and not perfectly capable of making my own decisions.”_

That not so much.

Jack ended the voicemail. Then after a moment’s hesitation, he deleted the message.

“You’re going to have to try harder than that, Macgyver.”

**Message number 3**

Jack didn’t actually ignore Mac this time. The message was left in the middle of the night and Jack was fast asleep. Flying halfway across the world and back for an ungrateful partner was unsurprisingly exhausting.

_“Hey Jack.”_

Even Mac sounded tired.

“ _I uh – I’m not very good at this am I? I shouldn't have said what I said. I mean, I meant parts of it. But not all of it. I don’t want to drag you along with me and waste your downtime even if you’re willing. You deserve better. This whole thing was stupid. And its clouding my judgement. You’re right, I didn’t know I had a tail. I’m a trained agent. I should have spotted him.”_

“You’re damn right you should have, Mac.” Jack whispered, as if he could hear him. Jack would definitely be running some refresher training when Mac got back.

“ _I guess I should thank you for that. No. I know I should thank you for that... So uh, thanks Jack. For uh, watching my back. Like you always do. I don’t really say it enough do I? Thanks.”_

Mac was rambling. Jack wondered when the last time he’d gotten some sleep was. No. Not doing that, he told himself firmly. Worrying over Mac’s sleep would definitely fall under ‘helicopter parenting’. There was a rustle on the other end of the phone then –

“ _Oh shit. It’s the middle of the night, isn’t it? Sorry, Jack.”_

The message ended abruptly.

Well.

At least Mac said sorry this time.

**Message number 4**

Jack lazily swiped to ignore when he saw ‘Mac’ appear later that morning. He was starting to feel stupid and immature for continuing to ignore Mac, but wasn’t that what Mac had been partly accusing him of in the first place? Might as well live up to it.

“ _Hey Jack.”_

He sounded subdued. Maybe he was getting the message.

“ _Are you busy or ignoring me?”_

Mac paused, as if he was actually waiting for an answer.

“ _Look, I don’t want to do this over the phone. Are you at home? I want to apologise in person. I owe you that.”_ Mac sighed. _“Anyway, I’m gonna head home, drop my bags off and then… I dunno, can I come over or…? Call me back. Please?”_

Jack picked his phone up and started to dial Mac. He cancelled it before the call connected.

Mac still hadn’t said sorry.

But he was ready to now.

Jack grabbed his car keys. The anger had faded and if Jack was being honest, he’d already forgiven Mac. But he decided to let him stew a bit longer. He figured he’d probably get at least two or three more voicemails on his drive over to Mac’s. The kid was nothing if not persistent.

Then he was expecting a decent apology, full on grovelling, his choice of takeout and _lots_ of beer.

And Jack suspected that was exactly what Mac needed too.


End file.
